A Hogwarts Christmas Dance
by xShadyxLanex
Summary: COMPLETE Its Christmas time again. The sixth year prefects have decided to hold a dance to celebrate Christmas but a dance is not the only thing on Harry's mind when he discovers hidden feelings for Hermione. Chapter 4 up now! Chapter 4 is rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

It was almost Christmas and the holiday cheer had grasped itself firmly upon Hogwarts Castle and would not let go. Beautiful Christmas trees shimmered brightly in the Great Hall. Corridor ceilings were adorned with Christmas baubles and wreaths with real fairies for lights were nailed to classroom doors. In addition to the decorations the castle ghosts had decided to form a carolling group, walking around the castle singing both muggle and wizarding carols. All was well and at the moment the castle slept in a blanket of peace and protection.

On the first floor the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin prefects sat in Professor McGonagall's office exhausted. Dumbledore had asked all of the prefects to organize a special treat for the school, something that would keep the impending threat of war that Voldemort was sure to bring upon them within the year.

"How about we have another dance?" Hermione Granger asked exhausted, running her fingers through her hair.

"We've already had a dance!" snapped Pansy Parkinson glaring at the other prefects as if daring them to speak against her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over to Harry who was just as stressed out and exhausted as her. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"I think it's a great idea" said Padma Patil excitedly "The last dance we had was fantastic, and just because we had one two years ago doesn't mean we can't have one now"

Parkinson rolled her eyes and snorted "Oh please. Dances are so passé, don't you agree Draco?" she purred his name in an affectionate way, which surprised them because no one thought any Slytherin could possibly posses an affectionate bone in their body. Malfoy sneered and nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a better idea then?" Hermione asked disgruntled "Because god knows how much we really want to hear it" she went on in a sarcastic manner earning her a wave of stifled laughter.

Pansy and Draco just sat there with an expression of such hatred on their faces that if you saw them in the dark you would have had a heart attack that was brought on by a severe case of fright.

"Good" said Padma excitedly "Rase your hand if you wish to have a dance"

Everyone except Pansy and Draco raised their hands, they just sat there and sulked.

"OK, fine!" Pansy shouted "but you can do it yourself!" and with that she swept out of the room, Draco following not far behind.

They all breathed a sigh of relief as if a great weight had been lifted from their chests.

"Well that was defiantly a task and a half" said Hannah Abbott yawning openly and trying desperately to keep her eyes form closing.

"We just have two more things to discuss" Hermione said in an excited tone "First what is the year limit for students attending the dance?"

"Third years and higher" Harry said "But first and second year students can attend only if invited.

"Good idea" said Ernie Macmillan absentmindedly as he brushed a piece of lint of his shoulder. "Is that alright with everyone else?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"That's settled then" Hermione leaned forward in her chair "Now I want to put forward a proposition "I was wondering about what we would ware to the dance and I was thinking we could make the dress code both dress robes and muggle formal ware"

Padma and Hannah beamed at the idea.

"That would be so cool" Padma said "Kinda like a mixing of cultures"

The others agreed with Padma and Hermione smiled as the motion was passed. They group gathered their stuff and left the office heading for their various common rooms. Harry and Hermione walked quickly but quietly down the dimly lit corridor towards the Entrance Hall.

"We need to tell Dumbledore what we have decided to do" Hermione whispered as the two of them silently climbed the marble staircase.

"We can tell him tomorrow" said Harry stifling a yawn "That was a good idea by the way"

Hermione beamed at Harry and smiled "I thought so"

Harry hadn't heard a word of what she had just said he was to engrossed in his own thoughts to hear "_She has such a beautiful smile…" _Harry snapped back to reality what was he thinking. Hermione was his friend and nothing more and she could never be anything more than his friend. As much as he wanted more that just a friendship with Hermione he was also scared of what it could do to their already strong bond if they broke up.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room Hermione bade him goodnight and left him alone with his thoughts.

Hello. I know this chapter is quite short but it is mainly here to give you an idea of what is to come. Please leave your reviews as they are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The common room was empty when Harry entered it the next morning except for a familiar face sitting in one of the armchairs by the now extinguished fire. Hermione was pouring over a stack of catalogues that looked to be full of pictures of Muggle formal ware.

"Good morning" Harry said sitting on the armchair opposite Hermione and leaning forward so he could examine the other catalogues that were strew all over the floor in front of them. "Your up early".

Over the last couple of years sleeping in on weekends had become a very seldom occurrence especially when you had Voldemort or some other evil breathing down your neck, but Harry and his friends took it in their stride and usually found some other way to catch up on sleep.

"Oh, hello Harry" she said looking up from the catalogue draped across her knees, she smiled then looked back down and was engrossed once more.

Harry yawned and closed his eyes against the warm sun streaming into the room through the window. After about five minutes, just as Harry was about to fall to sleep he was jolted out of his doze when Hermione gave a great shout of joy.

Harry looked over to where she was sitting, startled. "What happened?" he asked expecting any minute to hear the sounds of the angry Gryffindors that had been disturbed form their Saturday morning sleep in. After he was sure no one was coming down to give them both an angry mouthful he went on. "What's with all of these catalogues?"

"They are for the dance" she said excited "I've put a charm on the images in them so that we don't have to go and buy a dress or a suit for the dance, all we have to do is tap the image of our preferred choice of gown or suit with our wands and it will appear in front of us".

Harry looked at her, stunned beyond belief. "That is incredible, but isn't that called stealing?"

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head "When we receive our clothes we have thirty hours to ware them, then they disappear and the catalogues are no longer enchanted"

"Your brilliant, Hermione" Harry said in relieved that he wouldn't have to spend a fortune on a suit.

"I've also enchanted the catalogue to allow a piece of clothing to be chosen only once, to avoid embarrassing situations"

Hermione gathered up her catalogues and took them up to the girls' dormitories she returned a few minutes later "Lets get breakfast" she announced, and grabbing Harry's hand (which made him blush terribly) she dragged him off to the Great Hall.

When they entered the Great Hall they were greeted with an almost empty room, the only other people in the Great Hall where two Ravenclaws whispering to each other, a lone Hufflepuff and at the staff table Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning professor" Hermione said walking up to him.

"Ah, good morning you two" he peered at them through his half-moon spectacles "I trust you both slept well"

"We did thankyou," Harry said as he stifled a yawn.

Dumbledore nodded "Very good then, now what can I do for you two?"

Hermione took charge and thoroughly told Professor Dumbledore about the decision to have a dance and also about the enchanted catalogues. When she had finished she let out a long breath and waited impatiently for Dumbledore to reply.

After a minute he leant forward "That I believe is an excellent idea, when is the dance scheduled for?" he asked eagerly, eyes twinkling.

Hermione thought for a moment " I think December twenty-first, that way students can leave the morning after so they can go home to their families for Christmas"

Dumbledore nodded "Always thinking about others" he said "Very well, I will inform the staff, now go and have breakfast"

Ron joined them about fifteen minutes later and without even mumbling a good morning set to the task of filling his plate as full as possible and started eating. It was about ten minutes later when Ron seemed to notice them. "So what did you decide for the Christmas surprise this year" he asked thickly through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"We are going to have another dance," Harry said looking up form his breakfast.

Ron almost choked "Why did you have to go and do that?" he asked, "I still remember the other dance we had, that was a nightmare"

Harry and Hermione both exchanged exasperated looks, and then Hermione said: "That's because you didn't ask anyone to the dance until the last minute"

Ron didn't say anything.

News of the dance had spread quickly throughout the castle and by the time Monday rolled around everyone knew of the upcoming event. As December twenty-first was fast approaching all of the students who could attend the dance were preoccupied with asking out their crushes.

Harry was again faced with the same dilemma that he faced in his fourth year. At first he wasn't sure about asking Hermione to the dance because he thought that it might interfere with their friendship, but once he had decided to ask her out he was faced with the problem of actually doing it. It wasn't until two days before the dance that he actually gathered his courage and asked her.

It was late one night after quidditch practice when he finally asked her. He met up with her on her way out of the Library. Hermione as expected was starting her holiday homework early as to leave the rest of the break free.

Hermione stumbled out of the library with a stack of books so high that it covered up her face.

"Here, let me help" Harry said taking half of the pile from her before she could do serious damage to herself or others.

"Thanks Harry" she said adjusting the books in her arms.

"_Come on, ask her now. There is no one around," _He thought to himself. _"Come on"_

"Um…Hermione"

"Yes Harry"

"Um…I was just…I was just…um" Harry stuttered.

"_She's not going to laugh at you if you ask her" _he thought to himself. "I was just wondering if…"

"If I would go to the dance with you?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded meekly "You don't have to"

"I know" she said, then she smiled "But I want to, I'll go to the dance with you".

"Really?" Harry beamed in delight.

"Yes" Hermione nodded "I was wondering when you would get around to asking me"

Harry smiled "That's really great Hermione"

Hermione laughed "Oh, Harry" she smiled.

They walked on for a bit before Harry asked, "How long exactly were you waiting for me to ask you to the dance?"

Hermione smiled "Oh, a while now. Ever since I knew you liked me"

This took Harry by surprise "How did you know?"

Hermione gave the password to the fat lady before she responded. "When I took your hand two weeks ago you blushed like mad. That's when I knew"

Harry looked scandalised "I didn't blush".

Hermione set her books down on a spare table "Yes you did, you aren't a very good liar Harry so don't deny it," she said good heartedly. "There is one other thing you should know Harry"

Harry blinked "What's that?"

Hermione smiled "I was blushing too" and with that she tapped him on the nose with her finger, gathered up her books and started on her homework.

How was that? Keep me posted R&R. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry was greeted by the joyous shrieks of a large group of Gryffindor girls who were all pouring over three enchanted catalogues that Hermione had left stuck on the Gryffindor noticeboard the previous night. He searched for Ron and Hermione and once he spotted them headed over to where they sat in front of the fire, which had been re-lit due to the server lack of warmth that winter usually brought with it. He sat next to Hermione on the lounge facing the fire.

"Look at them all Harry" Ron said dumbstruck and nodding towards the group of noisy girls "They've been like this for the better part of an hour…"

Ron was interrupted by the shriek of a girl who had just figured out how to use the enchanted catalogues. She came running out of the crush with her prize and ran off to the girls' dormitories.

Harry looked around at Hermione who was no doubt enjoying herself.

"Why aren't you joining in on the chaos that is involved in choosing a dress?" Ron pointed behind him with his thumb.

Hermione grinned mischievously at the two of them "I got my dress this morning before I put the catalogues on the board"

Ron shook his head "That isn't like you, you usually let other people take the first pick"

Hermione laughed, "I didn't want someone else to take my dress!" she said s she reclined a little further into the lounge, leaning on Harry ever so slightly as not to look conspicuous. "Besides I'm the one who enchanted the catalogues, so I figured I was allowed to have first pick".

"Hear hear" Harry agreed, "Do the guys have a separate catalogue?"

"No, of course not. I figured you lot could fend for yourselves" Hermione laughed at the look of utter shock and disbelief on their faces "Of course there's one for the guys, I'm not that mean"

Ron stood up and hesitated "On second thought Harry can go get his first" and Ron plonked himself back onto the lounge.

"Oh, come on, the catalogues aren't going to bight you or anything" Hermione said exasperated. There was a loud shriek from the crowed "You took my dress. That's the one I was gonna choose. Give it to me!"

The trio looked around to see a third year girl chase after another third year who was running towards the girls' dormitories with a dress trailing behind her.

"I saw it first. Its mine!" said the other girl. Their angry yelling could still be heard when the girls had reached the dormitory.

"They might not bite but they can start wars" Harry said, laughing.

It wasn't for another half hour until the crowd around the notice board dispersed so that Harry and Ron could get a clear shot at the catalogues reserved for the boys. The catalogues displayed the most amazing array of beautiful suits and tuxedos of every colour one could think of. It took them a while but a decision was finally made. Harry had opted for a classic black tuxedo. Ron on the other hand didn't want to ware just black and chose a white and black tuxedo.

"Should look rather interesting don't you think?" Ron said heading out of the portrait hole with Harry and Hermione fifteen minutes later.

"So Hermione. Who is taking you to the dance?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled roguishly "Never you mind, Ron"

Ron looked at her sceptically "Interesting name, that" he said sarcastically "I wounder who it could be"

Hermione exchanged a playful look with Harry as they followed their best friend into the Great Hall. Once they sat at the Gryffindor table Ron immediately started to reach for whatever food he could get his hands on.

"So, what's the Hall gonna look like for the ball?" Ron asked after he swallowed a fried egg whole.

"Not sure, Dumbledore said it would be a surprise" Hermione answered uncertainly between a bite of sausage and sip of orange juice "He said it will fit into the muggle theme though"

At the staff table Professor Dumbledore stood up and tapped his goblet with a spoon "I would like to make a few announcements concerning this evenings festivities" he said smiling at the crowded hall. "First, lunch will be cancelled only for today so the staff can get the Great Hall ready for tonight". Dumbledore waited patently for the uproar that came with this announcement to die down, he then continued "Second, the ball will commence at seven-thirty this evening and will conclude at twelve, however you may stay out until one-fifteen. If you do choose to stay up you will be restricted to the Entrance Hall, the grounds immediately in front of the castle and the Great Hall" Dumbledore sat back down to finish eating.

Throughout the day strange noises could be heard coming out of the Great Hall, which caused a great amount of uncertain rumours to spread around the castle. Students whiled away the time before the dance relaxing, playing out in the grounds and gossiping about who was taking whom to the dance. Harry, Hermione and Ron were one of the crowds out in the grounds all rugged up and building snowmen.

"I love this" Hermione said putting a button on her snowman.

Harry looked over at her "Love what?" he asked as he scrutinized his showman's face.

"This" Hermione said flinging her arms out wide as if she was showing them something "When we can have fun with out the imminent threat of something jumping out of the dark and threatening to do us all in" she looked down at her snowman sadly "I wish we could have normal lives instead of ones that can get us killed"

Harry walked over to her and looked her in the eyes "Hermione, I will stop him from taking over and I promise you that this wont be the last time you get to make a snowman or to feel what its like to have fun and not to be stressing over some evil that has been sent to inflict its wrath upon us" he looked over to Ron who was so engrossed with his snowman, oblivious to their conversation. "If I could wish this all away I would, but I can't" he enveloped her with his strong arms "But I will defeat him and you will be safe forever"

Hermione leaned into him "Oh, Harry. I wish I could take the pain and heartache from you. I wish I could shoulder your troubles so you could feel like a normal sixteen year old" she withdrew from him and rubbed her eyes. "Do you think he saw us?" she motioned over to Ron who was not hastily putting buttons onto his snowman.

Harry shrugged "Not to sure, but he'll find out tonight"

They went back to work on their snowmen. Harry couldn't help but smile, tonight everyone was going to know the he and Hermione were an item.

"Hello" said a well-known dreamy voice. Luna Lovegood walked over to the trio "Excited about the dance?" she said starring dreamily at Harry's snowman.

Harry smiled again "More than you know" he said.

Hermione and Ron joined Harry "Who's taking you to the dance?" Ron asked, trying hard not to stare at her turnip earrings.

"Oh, Nevil is, he asked me after Dumbledore announced that we were to have a dance" Luna slowly blinked "What about you?"

"It's a surprise" was all she said.

Luna joined them for a while until Hermione announced that she was going up to the castle to get ready. "See you later" she whispered to Harry" as she walked by.

Luna soon departed to get ready then it was just Harry and Ron.

"So, are you gonna tell me who your taking to the dance?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry shook his head "Nope, you'll have to wait and see"

"Come one Harry" Ron whined, "I'm taking Lavender" her said all of a sudden "Now you have to tell me"

Harry was enjoying this "Lucky her, but I'm still not telling, you'll see her in about four hours time"

Harry and Ron stayed out in the grounds until it was to dark to see by means of natural light so the abandoned their snowmen and headed into the castle with the rest of the students who had stayed out until sundown. Harry noticed when the walked through the Entrance Hall that the noises that could be heard in the Great Hall earlier had now ceased and all was silent except for the foot falls and the chattering of the students whom with they had come in with.

"_This is gonna be fun" _Harry thought.

The next chapter is the best; well I'm hoping it will be. Please tell me what you think so far. Review Please. Best Wishes…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

There was a nervous tension in the air as first time couples got together and headed down to the Entrance Hall to await the opening of the Great Hall.

Harry groaned in annoyance as he, for the third time that night failed to tie his bowtie.

"I'm so nervous" Harry said flinging his bowtie onto his bed.

Lavender, who had come up to see what was taking Ron so long, walked over to Harry's bed and retrieved his tie. "You'll be fine" she said "This is Hermione, you've known her for nearly six years, what is there to worry about" she placed the tie around his neck and began to tie.

"I guess. Its just that she is one of my best friends and if things don't work out and we have an argument she might not wanna be friends anymore" Harry said uncertainly.

Lavender shook her head and laughed.

"That will never happen Harry, you know that. You know she wants to be with you and she has always stuck by you when you've had arguments before. What makes this any different?" she straightened out the tie and crossed her arms "Perfect" she said.

Harry walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection, "Thank you"

Lavender walked over to Ron and took his arm "Come along then, don't want to be late".

The three of them headed down to the glamour of the common room. Students in classy tuxedos and glittering dresses wandered around waiting for their dates.

"She said she would meet you here" Lavender said to Harry as she and Ron left through the portrait hole.

Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and waited, leaning against the lounge in front of the fireplace. He studied the other students and wondered if they were as nervous as him. Something made him look towards the stairs to the dormitories and just as he did Hermione came down the steps. Harry's mouth dropped.

Hermione looked in one word, glamorous. Her gown was made from the softest black silk. The skirt fell to the floor adding a touch of elegance and her diamond necklace and earrings added class. Her hair was swept up into an elegant knot. She handed Harry the coat and scarf for the dress and did a little twirl for him.

"What do you think?" she asked smiling.

"Wow!" Harry said, "You look…" he smiled "Wow!"

"Why thank you" she beamed "And how handsome are you?"

Harry blushed "Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.

She slung her coat (which matched the length of her dress) over her arm, rapped the scarf around her neck and then took his arm in hers.

They walked out and into the crowded corridor. People stared at them as they passed. One of the main rumours around the school had concerned who Harry was taking to the dance. Now they knew. Harry and Hermione's secret was out. They walked down the marble staircase and into the Entrance Hall.

"Harry Potter!" came a squeaky voice to the couple's left.

They turned and spotted Dobby at a small stand, the sign above him read cloakroom.

"Hello Dobby" Harry said, "What are you doing?" he asked glancing at the stand.

"Professor Dumbledore thought it was a good idea for Dobby to be in charge of the cloakroom"

Hermione took her coat from her arm and handed it to him "Do you mind taking mine?" she asked.

"Not at all miss, not at all"

The sounds of violins wafted from the Great Hall, muffled by the closed doors. Students still were gathering in the Entrance Hall and it was by far becoming overcrowded.

With a loud bang the doors to the Great Hall flew open revelling, darkness. The hall was dark and the only sound was that of the violins playing. Students looked around puzzled, the music stopped abruptly. The sound of nothing was deafening until the soft melody of a cello and a piano filled the air. As the band began to play Canon in D lights in the Great Hall began to brighten. Light spread into every corner of the room showing a world that many of the students had never seen. It was like a muggle restaurant, small beautifully dressed tables, which seated six to a dozen people, were placed throughout the hall. In the middle of the hall however was a bare space surrounded by the tables, a dance floor, and poised high above the dance floor was the most magnificent crystal chandelier anyone could imagine burning brightly with a hundred small oil lamps.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore's voice boomed "To tonight's Gala event"

Students forwarded in, amazed at what was spread before them, they made their way to the tables. Harry and Hermione sat at eight-person table close to the stage and watched the band. The band wasn't only made of strings but also of brass and woodwind instruments and a grand piano. It was the equivalent to a muggle jazz band complete with a microphone for vocals.

Hermione beamed at this "I love jazz" she said "And there is going to be someone singing too" she gestured at the microphone.

Harry smiled "Up to some dancing later?" he asked mischievously.

"Why I'd love too"

They laughed.

"What are you to laughing about?" Ginny said as she approached the table with Dean Thomas " You look lovely Hermione".

"Thanks Ginny, and look at you. That dress is beautiful"

Ginny looked a picture in a strapless blue velvet gown, which shimmered in the light of the chandelier. They sat to the right of Harry and Hermione as Ron and Lavender had taken the places on their left.

"I should have guessed" Ron said, "I knew you too would hook up"

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"You didn't have a clue," Hermione said smiling.

"Yes, well… it doesn't matter" Ron said, red with embarrassment.

Hermione picked up her menu and began to read, telling Ron about some of the dishes he had never seen before.

The students ordered the food the same way as they had in fourth year and once the students found that out sumptuous food began to fill the many plates. Laughter and chatter blended in with the clink of cutlery and the soft melody of a saxophone.

"_This is how it should be" _Harry thought to himself _"Laughter and fun like this should be apart of everyday life, not the fear of knowing that you could be killed with the blink of an eye" _

Harry bought himself back to reality and smiled over at Hermione. She beamed back at him and they lovingly gazed at each other. Hermione blushed and turned away, continuing on with her meal.

"So, are you gonna dance with her?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I will. It will hopefully be a lot better than fourth year"

Ron laughed, "Of course it will mate, at least you don't have to waltz around the place like a pompous git"

Harry frowned "Did I really look like a pompous git?"

Ron laughed again "Yes you did, could given Fudge a run for his money"

When the main course was finished dessert was served to those who wanted it straight away. While the course was served a beautiful young lady of about twenty-two made her way to the stage and stood in front of the microphone with her saxophone. Soon the sound of the instrument mingling with the piano filled the hall as she began to play Kenny G's hit "Wedding Song".

Hermione's eyes sparkled has they met Harry's "Come on, lets dance"

She took his hand in hers and led him to the dance floor.

There were only a few students of the floor so space wasn't a problem.

Harry turned to her and placed a hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. Hermione looked up at him and they slowly rotated around the dance floor, nothing on their minds but each other.

"This is nice" Hermione said "You know I never…"

Harry smiled "Never thought that this would happen?"

"Yeah"

"Nor did I"

Hermione smiled and looked into his emerald eyes "Harry, I…I love you" she whispered.

"_She loves me?" _Harry thought, "I love you too"

He looked at her beaming smile and suddenly realised that their lips were only inches apart. Harry looked into her warm eyes and closed the gap between them.

The feel of their lips on one another took their breath away. An instant realization of true love swept over them as the embraced and kissed each other more passionately. Harry's mouth exploded with pleasure as Hermione's tongue entered his mouth.

He didn't want the kiss to end but eventually it did.

They smiled and Hermione lay her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him more tightly, feeling protected in his arms.

Harry could smell Hermione's vanilla perfume and could feel her soft hair under his chin. For the first time in his life he felt like a normal teenager.


End file.
